


I Was Scared

by Blue_Heart_Burning



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Heart_Burning/pseuds/Blue_Heart_Burning
Summary: AU, The one time Itachi loses his composure, he loses Tenma; his first friend.





	I Was Scared

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Itachi was beginning to believe it was a poor use of his abilities and time. The roads were supposed to be safe. Team Two were supposed to be part of the escort for symbolic reasons only. Tenma and Shinko were even excited. The Daimyo was heavily protected, they weren't supposed to even be needed, so why..? How..? What happened to make it come to this?

He was wearing a mask and skipping obliviously down the path.  _I was scared._  No one else was on their guard, what could a single, cheerful, oblivious man do?  _I was scared._  Itachi never let his guard down though. _I was scared._  Everyone was watching the man as he cheerfully walked over.  _I was scared_.

Itachi noticed when he cast a genjutsu, ensnaring everyone there.  _I was scared_. Everyone except Itachi.  _I was scared_. Itachi had barely had time to arm himself when Tenma broke free from it.  _I was scared_. But then, he was specialising in genjutsu.  _I was scared_. Itachi had never frozen before.  _I was scared_. He had always been able to keep going, fighting through everything.  _I was so scared!_  Tenma looked back briefly, eyes locking with Itachi's as he stood rooted in place, hands shaking.

Tenma gritted his teeth, about to attack the masked man when he heard a faint whisper behind him. "Why am I… so scared?"  _Damn it! He's still just a kid!_  Tenma took off towards the assailant, reaching out to strike him, and sailing right through.  _Oh no…_  The pain hit him instantly, paralysing him as a flood of blood poured from his body. "Tenma!" He'd never heard Itachi sound like that. He was only ever polite, rarely amused, and never unnecessarily loud. But that was a scream. An emotionally charged, hoarse scream of pure, primal fear. Fear for him.  _Damn it… Stupid brat. I was supposed to pay you back._

Blood continued to spill from Tenma's downed body as a volatile burn started to spread through Itachi's veins.  _I was scared_. And the masked man began to praise Itachi for not being reckless, but it washed out into white noise.  _I was scared_. Itachi tightened his grip, forcing himself to move, to attack as he walks passed.  _I was scared!_ Just like with Tenma, the attack slipped right through him. _I shouldn't have been scared!_  

Before the masked assailant could reply in kind, Itachi sensed Kakashi coming up behind them, and the assailant looked to Itachi.  _But then, I was terrified._  Through the single eye hole, Itachi could make out the red of a Sharingan.  _Why?_  The man vanished before Kakashi and the three ANBU with him even arrived.  _What is life?_  Itachi began to walk over to Tenma haltingly.  _Why does it have to end so violently?_  Tenma's eyes were half open, staring blankly.  _Because life is a battle._  Itachi reached out, delicately lowering the lids of Tenma's eyes completely.  _Battle will never end calmly._  The white noise ceased as a high-pitched scream pierced the air.  _He was my first friend._


End file.
